These Violent Delights
by maddysutcliff
Summary: These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,. Which, as they kiss, consume. [Reaperverse AU] [Modern] [Mature]
1. Chapter 1

**[[Author's Note: This is an ongoing roleplay between me and lululeighsworld . tumblr .com . Set in modern ages, and in an alternate universe, Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears meet from two opposite ends of the spectrum. Enjoy!]]**

_**Chapter 1**_

_These violent delights have violent ends _

_And in their triumph die, _

_like fire and powder, _

_Which, as they kiss, consume._

Being one of the most respected men in London was not an easy task. From meetings with the Prime Minister himself to traveling across the world in his own private jet, the luxury life was certainly one of rarity.

He'd grown up in a rich home, and been raised in the upper class his entire life. His job consisted of being the CEO of his very own glasses company, one of the top in the world. People knew him by name, opened the door for him, and feared him due to his wealth.

William T. Spears was a lonely man, a stoic man, and an emotionless void that seemed to have an ego too big for his own good.

Despite that fact, he had many friends and many contacts. More than anything, they wanted him around for the fact he usually paid for their drinks, but that didn't stop him from accepting an invitation to go drinking tonight. Anything to get his mind off the business trip he'd be taking in a week. New York was the last place he wanted to be in the winter. Not that he hadn't traveled the world already- honestly, New Zealand was his favorite place to visit- it was just he always seemed to be visiting the most beautiful places in the world alone.

No more dwelling on that, he was going to have a good time tonight whether it killed him or not. Stepping out of his flat and into the parking garage next to it, a teenage boy immediately perked up, throwing a cigarette to the side and standing from the parking gate booth.

"Ah, hello Mr. Spears! Going out tonight?"

"Yes, Ronald. Mind grabbing my car for me?"

Ronald nodded, catching the pair of keys that was thrown to him by the older, dark haired man. After a few more moments, a sleek, all black Ferrari came around the corner, driven by the young boy. It came to a stop, and Ronald got out, leaving it in front of William.

"There you go, sir."

William nodded in appreciation, sliding the boy a rather gracious tip as he got into his car, leaving the parking garage with a skid of his tires. He was immediately met with an overflow of traffic, stretching around the corner, even though the bar he was going to was merely in walking distance. A businessman such as himself didn't walk, especially with a car like his.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he took his eyes off the road to check it. A text from Eric Slingby, a manager from his company, filled the screen.

Text Message- From: Eric Slingby "You ready to party tonight boss? Already got a round of shots waiting."

William typed him back rather quickly, a smirk filling his face. "Count me in for doubles."

* * *

Being one of the most well known women in London was not an easy task. Of course, this all depended on one's definition of "well known". If patrolling London's streets night by night in bright red heels and skimpy outfits, looking out for anyone that would take her (and of course pay well; that was the whole point of this), and having a good time, than she was certainly the woman to be holding that title. She had grown up in a horrible house, being kicked out at the age of sixteen.

What a lovely birthday present that was.

She had learned to grow up fast, and quickly learned all the tricks there were in the trade. Her life consisted of sleeping by day and waltzing around the city by night, on the prowl for anyone that could meet her demands. It wasn't the best life, but it certainly was the only one she could manage.

Besides, what was better than her regular clients knowing her by name?

Grell Sutcliff was a fortunate woman, a lucky one at that; a complete party and a half in one sense, but in a split second could change to a bomb set on a timer. With these dual personalities, and even then, there were sometimes more than two, she had managed to keep one person around all these years.

How she had managed to do that, she would never know, but things like this were best not to think about at times. Talking to this person kept her mind from wandering, stopped it from going to that dark place that she knew existed. She had been there before and would rather not return if she could help it. Not that she didn't always want to be here in this world either. Sometimes an escape to those dark places in her mind was needed; it was where there was no pain and no suffering. She could have some peace if she really needed it.

Enough thinking about that though.

Now was not the time to go to that place. Tonight, she had some serious work to do. Picking up the bar's phone (let's face, she brought them business, and they let her do as she pleased), she dialed her one friend's number, waiting to hear the gentle voice in her ear.

"I know you're at the bar Grell. Really. My phone has caller ID. Besides, I already told you once-"

"But Alan! I promise tonight will be fun! Everyone who's anyone will here tonight for the show. That means tons of cuties to pick up on~"

"Grell, you know very well that I am not interested in women."

"Did I say women? The show is full of women dancers Alan. Of course the majority of the people here tonight will be men,"

"Well maybe I could slip out for a drink or two... No, I can't. You know I have to study for school now. How else am I supposed to pass? I can't just let my education and money flush down the toilet."

She sighed into the receiver, curling a piece of hair around her finger. "Very well. I can still stay over later if I can't hit up anyone tonight, right?"

"Of course. I told you my door is always open if you need it. I must go. Talk to you later."

She could hear the dial tone in her ear as he hung up, and she placed the phone back down on the receiver with a slight frown. There was no way she would be needing to spend the night at Alan's. She would beg to let someone take her home for the night, just so she wouldn't look so dependent on the young man.

"Are you ready Miss Sutcliff? The show is going to start shortly." The bar tender approached her with a smile. A nice man. She had been over to his place a few times.

"More than ever." She returned his smile with a grin and a wink, making her way out of the back and out into the main room. Here she raised her hands above her head, twirling in a circle as they settled at her hips "Now my dears~ Let the fun commence~"


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't long before William had escaped the traffic and had pulled into the rather expensive bar, avoiding the various reporters and photographers crowding the entrance. Of course they wanted to get his picture, or even a single word from him. Being 23, a billionaire, and one of the supposed "hottest bachelors available" according to Celebrity Central magazine, was not an easy task.

He somehow managed to slip inside without being trampled, immediately being escorted by several bodyguards to a private section roped off in the back. Lush, velvet couches filled the area, along with tables adorned with alcohol expensive enough to buy a house with. Various celebrities and overall important people were sitting down, greeting him with a handshake as soon as he arrived. Of course, he didn't show too much emotion back, he had a reputation to maintain.

Eric sat on his left, offering him a shot of something not strong enough to get him drunk quite yet, but he didn't mind. The show hadn't started yet, after all. Women seemed to be hovering around the area where they were sitting, offering lap dances in skimpy outfits and various favours that too many men seemed to take them up on. William didn't give in this early, he wanted his mind to be clouded before making any decisions.

A few of the men had brought along drugs to the small get together they were having, but William passed on those as well. He wasn't that kind of man; not that he would get in much trouble with the law anyways. Being so use to these harsh conditions was not out of the ordinary. He had witnessed things that the regular human hadn't seen; murders and various tortures merely for information or money regarding the company was just one of many.

It didn't matter, it was only business, after all.

* * *

At the most, Grell was sitting at the counter for ten minutes, chatting with the bar tenders present, before people started really arriving. All too soon the place was packed with people, as well as the outside of the building swarmed with reporters, wanting the newest gossip of the bar's more famous customer's lives. Such a shame; she could have told a dozen more interesting stories than any of them would give, not to mention she photographed better too.

She waved goodbye to the men, promising that she would be back later for drinks, before heading into the crowd of people. Now this was her place; her home, her world. Here she could get away with just about anything and receive no punishment for it.

She passed by people, waving at some she recognized, and feeling up others that she didn't, seeking out the possibilities for the one this time. She had made her rounds and soon realized there was no one worthy in this room of having her tonight. Sighing, she swayed her hips as she made her way out back to the dressing rooms so she could get ready.

Everything was an act; all of it.

This was all just a means of survival. No one would whore themselves out this much just because they wanted too; it was all with a reason. She soon left the dressing room, lips painted with a bright red lip stick and her hair done up in curls, just falling at her waist. She wore her best outfit, which was much better than any of the other women's in the bar; red heels, black thigh highs, a short red and black dress with no straps, and of course the undergarments to match. As she approached the roped off section security instantly let her through, knowing that she was one of the bar's VIPs.

Now this is where she went to work.

It did not help that the room stunk of drugs, a smell that she found utterly repulsing. That was one of her terms with the people she made deals with; she would take no part in their usage. Although, with them being as high as fuck, it did help her chances in getting one of them to take her home. She waltzed her way over to one set of seats, taking in the group of men that were there. Good, _very good._ Tonight may turn out much better than she had originally thought.

"Now boys~ Can I interest you in anything this evening~?"

* * *

Within about thirty minutes, William hadn't managed to get nearly as drunk as he was intending. Eric kept handing him more and more shots and fruity drinks, but nothing seemed to please his taste.

The heavy smell of cigarette smoke and bad decisions filled the room they sat in, leaving William to lean back against the lush seating as Eric went on about a business deal regarding smuggling illegal glasses lenses from Mexico.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal Friday night consisting of partying and drinking until the sun came up. What a life.

William leaned forward, grabbing a bottle of pure vodka and pouring it into two shot glasses, handing one of them to Eric and holding the other for himself.

"You're psychotic. I won't be able to see straight after this."

"Isn't that the point?"

William nodded to the still apprehensive Eric, who then threw his head back in sync with William, downing the drink with ease.

Everything went black for a moment, and then faded back into view, giving William a buzz that would last for quite a while. Eric, on the other hand, was nearly passed out against the couch, his eyes half open.

"And I thought Scottish-men could hold their liquor?"

Eric muttered something along the lines of "Fuck off" as another woman entered the room. Honestly, did anyone have any basic decency around here?

That didn't stop William from looking, however. One of the most ironic traits about him was that he owned a glasses company, yet wore contacts. This left his eyes in full view, the dark green irises being cold enough to rip through a person's soul, in perspective.

She was attractive, yes. A few men immediately lunged forward, arguing over her as if she was a slave for them. He raised his eyebrows in their direction, scoffing and turning back to the now conscious Eric.

"Eh, why don't you find a pretty lady for the night?"

"I can't be bothered with that, Slingby. On top of that, who knows what diseases these women could carry."  
Eric rolled his eyes as one of the men on the end of the couch asked the redhead for a price.

"You know damn well you could out pay any of these people."

"That's beside the point. I do have some respect for myself."

"I beg to differ. Remember that time in Los Ang-"

"-Stop while you're ahead."

Eric chuckled and grabbed some water for himself as William turned his attention back to the woman, looking her up and down.  
Attractive indeed, he hadn't seen such a perfect body in a while, and to be a redhead- honestly, that couldn't be her real hair- was all the better.

Mentally undressing her with his eyes was one of William's specialities. He was able to stare at a person for as long as he wanted, and they wouldn't say a word. Yet another trait of being powerful.

The men to the left of him were practically begging her for a few hours alone. William was curious to hear what she would say, considering these men were obviously drunk and not handsome in the slightest.

Something about this woman continued to draw him towards her. Perhaps it was the way she walked, as if everyone was beneath her. Without a doubt, William felt as if he'd known her in a past life. The alcohol racked his brain for a few moments, clouding his common sense.  
"Mind coming over here, love?"

* * *

This time was taking much longer than she had originally planned, and it was not making her happy. Bluntly put, all of these men here tonight were assholes, and their money wasn't worth a dime to her. There had to be at least someone that was of value to her, and she was determined to find that one, even if it was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Everything about this situation was quite normal for her, not including the fact that these men were all pigs. Never mind; now after thinking about it, that was quite normal as well.

Grell smiled, blew kisses, winked, and even swayed her hips the slightest bit more as she traveled from group to group, letting the out reaching hands touch where ever they pleased.

She had always been a people pleaser, and this particular bar knew that, so they tried to keep her around as much as possible. They had no shame in making more business off of her, nor did she care. As long as she could find someone for the night among all these people, she had no problems with it.

Her eye caught one particular group of men in the corner, already swarmed with women who couldn't do this job right to save their lives. Really, why were they even trying? It was about time someone come over and show them their place.

She sauntered over, heels clicking with each step on the hard floor, her hands held by her hips. This was the walk of a confident woman, of one who stepped on their competition, all to secure her place on top. This was the walk of Grell Sutcliff.

As she approached the group some of the men began calling out to her, whistling as she came even closer. She would certainly find her man here amid them.

"Can I help you with anything this evening~?"

A hand traveling up her leg. _Ignore it._

"Help me by taking you home this evening."

Slurred words; obviously quite drunk. He reached out to grab her arm but she pulled back before he could touch her.

"Now now dear~ There's always a price to pay~"

Another hand at her side, drawing her in closer to them.

"You don't give out freebies?" One more spoke out.

_They had got to be kidding..._

"We all have to survive somehow love~ This is just my means of doing so~"

She had obviously chosen a bad group of people to start off with.

"You could spend your days with me if you'd be my little maid~"

_Disgusting. Repulsive._

"You're joking. Anyone would much rather come work for me than you!"

_Nothing but filthy pigs._ That hand, now trailing up her back thigh. She stayed silent, letting them argue this one out themselves.

"You boys got it all wrong. Just look at her! The red hair gives it away-"

A sharp tug to her beautiful red locks. _Oh how he would pay if she got the chance..._

"-she quite obviously likes it rough~"

_Time to move on._ She pulled away from their grasp, all three now more concerned about arguing which one of them should get to have her. _Now, time to continue looking for that needle-_

"Mind coming over here, love?"

Her gaze turned towards her left, seeing the man that had spoken out to her just a moment ago. Stoic, rich, and not to mention quite handsome. If she could convince him, he would be just perfect for this evening. He obviously was quite interested in her as well; over the years she had learned to tell when a man was undressing her with his eyes. What a feeling that was to have again.

"Certainly~" She replied, closing the distance between them in a few steps. Hands placed on her hips, one knee slightly bent, her body leaning just the tiniest bit forward, the corners of her lips turning up into a smile,

"And what could someone like I do for you this evening~?"


End file.
